Buffalo WHR-G300N v2.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Buffalo / WHR-G300N v2.0 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = 14072404902245 FCC ID = FDI-09101561 CPU Type = Atheros AR7240-AH1E E42317 12C 0848 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 400MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Serial Flash Chip = Macronix 25L3205 Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = Samsung 922 K4H561638j-LCCC H5616 WREZ08ZZU nvram Size = no separate NVRAM; DD-WRT uses a 64k sector of flash for NV Switch = Atheros AR7240(SoC) Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/1A Color of LEDs = ? Size = 140 x 127 x 25mm USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG 3.02 = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = v24 SP2 - build 13744 - 20100126 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = Atheros AR9283-AL1A N0A126.00B 0918 WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = internal only Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.412 - 2.472GHz 802.11n: 14.4, 28.8, 43.3, 57.7, 86.6, 115.5, 130.1, 144.4Mbps (20MHz BW) 802.11n: 30, 60, 90, 120, 180, 240, 270, 300Mbps (40MHz BW) 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest *support: WHR-G300N Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! http://dd-wrt.com/wiki/index.php/WHR-G300N_V2 Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Buffalo Category: Fix Me!